


How To End A Prank War

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Prank Wars, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: LAMP [Virgil/Anxiety x Roman/Princey x Patton/Morality x Logan/Logic]Summary: Virgil’s winning the prank war and won’t stop, so they have to find a way to make him [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]HOLY SHIT THIS IS LONG AND INTENSE
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	How To End A Prank War

Roman had underestimated Virgil’s competitiveness.

He had declared a prank war across the mind palace for all to take part in. Logan didn’t do pranks, and Patton’s pranks were utterly harmless, like putting too much syrup on a pancake so it got soggy (yes that classified as a prank for him)

Roman thought for sure he was gonna win, but Virgil surprised everyone. When you got him in a mischievous mood, he was hard to take down. He dodged every prank due to his heightened awareness, and knew how to avoid capture. So far he had dyed everyone’s shampoo pink, pelted everyone with balloons filled with water, paint, or ketchup, flour bombed every part of the house, and had put up cling wrap so the sides had run into it on multiple occasions. 

Virgil had announced he wouldnt stop until he was declared the winner. Patton and Logan obliged, but Roman refused. He’d never admit defeat!

That lead to Virgil pulling out another water balloon and throwing at Roman’s face with a cocky smirk.

They were all trying to figure out how to get him back, but he was too fast, too slick.

Roman, Patton, and Logan walked into the kitchen when a net of paint balloons and bags and bags of feathers was released upon them.

The three yelled in surprise and looked around. They were covered in feathers that stuck to the paint. 

Virgil was on top of the fridge grinning. “This can all end if you just declare me the winner!”

“Roman, just give up! I’m tired of having to change my outfits due to paint and water.” Logan growled.

“Never! We must take him down!” Roman pointed at Virgil who leaned back and tossed a balloon up and down. 

“Good luck with that.”

Roman growled to himself before he noticed Patton who was staring at Virgil curiously. 

“Pat?” He approached Patton was was at the fridge staring up at Virgil. “What’s up?”

Patton smiled. “I have an idea.” He reached up towards Virgil whos bare feet were dangling off the fridge and swiped at the soles with his feathered hand.

Virgil squealed and jolted so hard to fridge wobbled.

Everything paused.

Roman slowly began to grin. “No… way.”

“Roman…”

“This is too perfect.”

“Roman!”

“You’re telling me this little thorn in my side here, the thorn in all of our sides, is ticklish?”

“I am not!” Virgil yelled not unlike a child. While he was focused on Roman, Patton motioned for Logan to come closer. He grinned and reached up for Virgil’s foot again, but this time took hold of it before viciously swiping at the sole.

Virgil shrieked and thrashed so hard he fell from the fridge, where Logan was waiting to catch him.

Virgil squeaked at the drop and looked up to see the other three… grinning.

…Fuck

“Wanna admit defeat, Stormcloud?” Roman wiggled his fingers.

Virgil felt butterflies swarm his belly.

Time to run!

Virgil leaped from Logan’s arms and tried to make a break for it, but as soon as his bare feet slid against the floor covered in feathers…

Yeah, it didn’t go so well.

Virgil squealed and fell to the floor. He grabbed his feet to try to wipe away the tingling feeling. He had no idea feathers could feel so… ticklish!

The other three took the moment in. Virgil, the little shit who’s been acting all high and mighty all week with all his pranks, was on the floor, nervous, smiling wide, and holding in giggles from his newfound weakness.

“Last chance, kiddo. Admit defeat and we won’t have to tickle you~” Patton snickered as the three surrounded Virgil

“Why can’t Roman just admit defeat!” Virgil barked.

The three shrugged. “I gave him a chance.” Patton mused

Patton crouched near Virgil’s feet, while Logan and Roman took places behind Virgil’s head.

Virgil wanted to run, but he knew he’d step into the landmine of feathers and laugh.

He refused to laugh in front of them.

He could do his mocking laughs during pranks, but the idea of losing himself to laughter, though it felt good, in front of the others was just… embarrassing. Or even worse… giggling. That’s be so humiliating! Giggling like a little kid?

You know what sucked even more?

The anticipation and feathers near his feet already made him really close to giggling.

And apparently this was obvious.

Patton broke their intimidating torturer front first. “Look at his little smile! And his cheeks are all pink and- on my goodness gracious he has dimples! He’s so cuuuuuuute!” He squealed and cooed excitedly.

Virgil’s face burned with embarrassment.

Roman grinned and snickered. “Is little Virgey embarrassed? Don’t like being called cute? Cause you’re just adorable~”

Virgil covered his face in his hands and groaned, his cheeks on fire.

“Feelings of embarrassment and anxiety are known to heighten the sensations of being tickled.” Logan spoke nonchalantly as he raised Virgil’s arms above his head and pinned them there. “So this will tickle even more. I hope you will admit defeat soon.”

Virgil growled and tugged at his arms. “Not ticklish!”

Patton giggled. “C’mon, son. We all saw you react when I-”

“I was surprised!” Virgil barked back.

“Well this should be easy to prove.” Roman sat next to Virgil side and teasingly wiggled his fingers. “I can’t wait to hear your laugh. And not your mocking laugh, your real laugh. I bet it’s as cute as you are.” Roman grinned as he purred the last bit, aware of how flustering it was to poor Virgil.

Virgil coughed and hid his face in his arm, though they could all see his prominent blush.

“M’not cute… Or ticklish!” 

“Aw, stubborn to the very end, eh, Virge? Well, let’s quit stalling.” Roman snickered and placed his fingers on Virgil’s ribs experimentally.

With all the build up, teasing, and nervousness, Virgil’s sensitivity was on steroids. His whole body immediately jerked. 

His three ticklers grinned, even Logan.

Roman experimented further, he gently skimmed his fingers over Virgil’s ribs, only protected by a slim tshirt.

Virgil bit his cheeks and pulled on his wrists which were held tightly by Logan.

roman wasn’t satisfied with the lack of reaction, so he put more pressure into his touches, and roamed his hands across Virgil’s upper torso, looking for a spot to make him crack.

Virgil was grinning like an idiot. He was biting his lip, holding his breath, trying anything to keep from laughing! Just the thought of laughing uncontrollably in font of everyone was enough to make his face go red.

“He’s not laughing!” Roman whined.

Virgil managed to grunt out a “Not ticklish!”, but due to his struggling and smiling, they all knew that was a lie.

“How about a new spot? Since these feathers on the floor seemed to sweep you off your feet…” Patton giggled as he slid a finger up his sole. 

Virgil’s entire body jolted again, letting everyone know that, oh yeah, that tickled a lot.

Roman stopped to look down at what Patton was doing.

“I’m gonna getcha, Virgey. The tickle monster’s gonna getcha. He knows you’re ticklish. You’re lying about not being ticklish~” Patton took a single finger and scratched at the ball of Virgil’s foot.

The anxious trait’s eyes practically bulged out of his head. His eyes got teary and his smile widened. He was so close to breaking! 

“Wait, Pat! Use the feathers!” 

Patton smiled. “Good idea!” He grabbed one of the feathers off the floor. It was a long stiff one, with a pointed end, yet incredibly soft and fluffy.

“Tickle tickle tickle~” Patton fluttered the feathers at his foot.

“Kkkk- PffFFTAHAHa- nohohohohahaha wahahahahait- dohohohohon’t! Ahahahahaha!” 

Virgil broke!

He threw his head back on Logan’s arm and burst into all the laughter he was holding in.

The three ticklers stopped.

His laughter…

was…

ADORABLE!

It was loud, bouncy, and full of titters squeaks, and hiccups.

Roman swore right then and there he’d move mountains to hear that sound again.

“Aw, little Stormy is really ticklish!” Patton cooed.

“Nohohohot tihihicklish! I’m nohot tihihihicklish!” Virgil cackled and thrashed as Patton’s flicking feather followed his fleeting feet.

Roman laughed. “Come on, Virgil. You’re laughing hysterically as Patton swipes a feather across your foot. Of COURSE you’re ticklish-”

“NAHAHAHA!”

Roman looked to Patton who had gotten another feather and was now using two feathers. One on the sole, and one under the toes. 

Roman snickered at the sight. “I take that back. You’re actually EXTREMELY ticklish.”

“M’nOHOHOT TIHIHICKLISH!” Virgil cried out, still cackling uncontrollably.

Logan hummed in response. “Then you won’t mind us looking for other spots, hm?” The logical side turned to sit on Virgil’s hands to keep them pinned so his own hands could explore for more spots.

“Use the feathers, Lo! He’s really feather sensitive.”

“Thank you, Patton.” Logan smiled and plucked a feather off the ground.

“That reminds me… maybe there are other things he’s more sensitive too. I remember when we were doing makeup, and for reasons he refused to tell me, he absolutely would not have me use a makeup brush.” Roman grinned. “I’ll be right back!” With that, he took off. And even hallways away, he could hear that adorable laugh echoing through the mindscape.

By the time Roman had grabbed the makeup brushes and run back, Virgil was a blushy, giggly mess beneath Logan and Patton. Roman quickly rushed back to his place and took out of his fluffiest makeup brushes. “This ought’a get him going.” His laughed.

Patton and Logan stopped their tickling for a moment. Virgil instantly went limp, giggling and hiccuping with a big dopey grin.

“Alrighty, Virge. Wanna admit defeat?” Patton asked.

“But! You also have to admit the obvious. That you’re stupidly ticklish.” Roman added with a grin.

Virgil shook his head between bouts of giggles. “Nohohohot tihihicklish!”

The three sighed. Always so stubborn.

“Spots on a person that are commonly ticklish but that we haven’t tried includes: Neck, ears, underarms, sides, back, stomach, hips, thighs, and hands.” Logan supplied.

“How do you know so much about tickling, Logan? Patton asked.

The logical side went a bit pink and coughed. “W-Well I know a lot about a lot of different subjects. It’s just… extraneous knowledge.”

“Wait, hands can be ticklish?” Roman chuckled.

“Yes. Technically anywhere can be ticklish. The typical spots are just spots more sensitive and vulnerable, as tickling is a tactic used to train young to defend themselves.”

“Wait, defend… is that why Virgil is so incredibly ticklish? Cause he’s anxiety and this is self defense fight or flight stuff?” Patton asked. 

Logan nodded and readjusted his glasses. “Precisely.” 

Roman had gotten tired and talking and tried out that hand theory. He grabbed Virgil’s hand from under Logan’s leg, signalling him to let go, so he did.

Roman grabbed his palm and gently skittered his fingers over the soft skin.

Virgil snickered and burst into high-pitched giggles. Everyone softened at the sound.

Roman shook his head and giggled. “Stormcloud, just how ticklish are you?”

Virgil just continued his hysterical giggling and shook his head.

Logan grabbed one of Roman’s makeup brushes curiously and moved it to one of the spots they hadn’t tried: his ears.

Logan gently fluttered the soft fluffy bristles at his ear.

“Nahaha- wahahahahahait! Dohohohon’t dohohoho ihihihit!” Virgil’s shoulders shot up to protect his ears, and his laughter shot up an octave to match.

Patton took in the sight. It was so cute. Virgil just laying there while-

Wait.

What?

It was true, even though one of Virgil’s hands was free, and Patton wasn’t holding down his legs, Virgil wasn’t making any move to escape.

And… now that he thought about it, Patton realized Virgil had never told them to stop once.

Patton gasped excitedly. 

“He likes being tickled!” He exclaimed.

Roman and Logan stopped and looked confused while Virgil’s eyes shot open. “No! No! Don’t like it- n-not ticklish either!”

Logan rolled his eyes at that and moved the makeup brush to his neck and fluttered it, causing virgil to burst back into a fit of hysterical giggling.

Patton waved at the others to get their attention. “He’s not trying to escape, he hasn’t told us to stop!”

It was then Logan and roman realized it as well.

He did like this.

“Awww, he just wants to laugh, doesn’t he?” Roman cooed.

Virgil’s face returned to a bright red shade as he squeezed his eyes closed and continued his peals of laughter.

Roman picked up another one of the brushes and started brushing it across his torso. He watched his reactions, trying to find another good spot. He noticed the lower he went, the more desperate Virgil seemed.

Aha!

“Wait, we haven’t tried your tummy yet, huh?” Roman grinned. At the mention, Virgil sucked in his tummy as it quivered in anticipation.

The princely side took a brush in one hand, and wiggled his fingers on the other, before descending both tickly hands to Virgil’s tummy.

Oh, the sound he made.

Virgil screamed in laughter and thrashed.

The three grinned and laughed at the reaction while Logan grabbed Virgil’s arms to keep him from thrashing them away.

“AHAHAHAH- NOHOHOT THEHEHERE! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!” Virgil wailed. His belly quaked beneath each flick of the brush and each poke of the finger. 

“Awww, someone’s got a ticklish tummy~ Tickle tickle tickle, cootchie cootchie coo!”

Virgil was bright red with tears of mirth flicking everywhere as he thrashed his whole body side to side. No matter how hard he thrashed, the fingers and brush followed him. Maddeningly light fluffy touches from the brush and firm pressured pokes form the fingers. The two sensations at once made Virgil feel like he was gonna laugh himself to death.

“Wow… I have never seen a person so ticklish.” Logan teased.

“Yeah, it’s just a little belly tickling, kiddo! No need to freak out or anything. Surely you can handle the tickle monster, right?” Patton cooed.

“So… if he likes this so much… how are we gonna get him to admit defeat?” Roman mused as he attacked Virgil’s poor sensitive tummy.

Patton suddenly lit up. “I know!” He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Let’s take a video of Virgil being tickled, and if he doesn’t admit defeat, we’ll post it to youtube!”

Virgil’s eyes bulged out of his head. 

“NONONONONO PLEHEHEASE DOHOHOHON’T!” Virgil shrieked. Roman giggled and pressed his fingers into Virgil’s belly to get him back into helpless laughter. 

“First we need some leverage, take a video while I tickle his belly, then we’ll give him the opportunity to admit defeat.”

“YOHOHOHOU GUHUHUYS AHAHAHARE EHEHEHEVIL!”

Roman just switched to the makeup brush, causing Virgil to squeal and throw his head back in uncontrollable laughter. He couldn’t even hope to protest, it tickled so bad.

“So, for posterity’s sake. Let’s say on video that Virgil’s worst spots are his belly and his feet, and he’s super ticklish to feathers and makeup brushes.” Roman gave an evil laugh before ceasing his tickling.

“Now, V, we won’t post this, all you have to do is admit defeat-”

“I’m defeated! I swear!” 

Roman squeezed his side. “And, you have to admit your ticklishness.”

Virgil ducked his head. “And… I’m ticklish…”

“How ticklish?”

Virgil groaned. “Really ticklish…”

“Just really?”

“Okay! I’m super fucking ticklish! Just don’t post that!” Virgil snapped.

Patton nodded. “Okay, we won’t. It was that easy.”

Virgil sighed in relief… and exhaustion.

The three stood up and Roman offered him a hand. Virgil blushed and took the hand. Though as he stood up, his hypersensitive soles touched the feathers on the floor. Virgil barked out a laugh and fell to his knees.

Roman sighed and shook his head fondly while Patton giggled. “My poor ticklish son.”

“Roman, you might need to carry him.”

“Can do.” Roman nodded and picked Virgil up to carry him bridal style. “No more pranks, right V?”

V yawned and nodded. “No more pranks…” 

They had barely existed the kitchen before Virgil fell asleep in Roman’s arms.

Yeah, no more pranks.

And if he did prank them again, well, they still had the video.


End file.
